FrankenScooby
by M. Night Wolfalona
Summary: AU, set in SDMI universe. When Scooby gets hit by a car on a mystery, Shaggy is distraught. At least, until he realizes that there may be a way to make everything right again with a little electricity on his side... Please R


FrankenScooby

Plot: AU, set in SDMI verse, between 'Que Horrifico' and 'Alice May'. When Scooby gets hit by a car, Shaggy is distraught, despite Velma's happiness over the loss of competition. But when in science class one day, he gets the idea to bring him back to life with electricity. But will the town still accept Scooby, or use him to their own ends of profit? And what about Velma and the rest of the gang?

Disclaimer: I used to want to; but now, I'm glad that I don't own Scooby Doo. The idea of Frankenweenie, on the other hand...

_shot1_

It had happened on a mystery. And with one of Fred's stupid traps, to make it all worse.

The monster this time had been some sort of weird buggy thing that called itself the Preying ManSpyder that 'haunted' an old iron mine north of the main town. It had come down to try to steal chemicals from various pharmacies in order to create a mate, and Fred had set the trap outside the only place in town that hadn't been hit yet. It was some elaborate contraption (as always) with a parachute, cinder blocks, and some rakes - Shaggy still didn't know how the hell it worked, even after the mystery was finished - and everyone was laying in wait for the creature to show. Or rather, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were laying in wait, while he and Scooby were hovering around, acting as bait. As always.

It wasn't long until that giant mutated hairy purple black _thing_ had attacked, and sent the cowardly duo running. The two separated, with Scooby scurrying up some badly balanced wooden beams, and Shaggy stumbling towards the switch that would trip the first part of the trap into action. He reached it, pulled it, and watched as the myriad of joints and pulleys began whirling and spinning.

Then everything went wrong.

Scooby had been cornered by the Preying ManSpyder while on the teetering rotten pile of wood, quivering in fear. The creature had finally decided not to lay in wait anymore, and he pounced for the pooch, his dagger-sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. The monster mis-stepped, and fell forward, propelling the board Scooby was seated on like a seesaw. The Great Dane flew up into the air, yowling for Shaggy to come save him, with legs windmilling wildly in the cool night air as Fred's trap took its deadly course.

A long, metal pole swung around just as Scooby began to descend, and smacked him towards the waiting net that hung from a nearby lamppost with a sickening _crunch_. Scooby grappled at the edge of the net instead, and swung around faster and faster as he tried to disentangle his claws from the woven steel threads. He finally managed to, and was sent flying out of sight towards the street as a light brown blur. Shaggy had already started running towards his distraught friend, hoping that the worst only consisted of a few bruises and making promises to spend more time with his best pal.

That was before the sound of screeching tires, a startled yelp, and the sound of metal hitting flesh reached his ears.

The rest of the gang was unmasking the bug monster thing (who'd gotten stuck in the rotting wood after leaping for Scooby) and was yelling for Shaggy to come back, but he didn't hear them. All he could hear was the the sound his dog made before something had hit him, and he wasn't going to go unmasking weirdos in Halloween costumes while his best friend was hurt._ Please be okay, please be okay, _he murmured, as his feet thumped against the cracking cement._ Please, Scoob, for Chrissake, be okay..._

His pleas went unanswered. He turned the corner, and found his dog dead and broken at his feet.

He vaguely remembered the owner stammering out excuses as to how it wasn't his fault the damn beast had been hit, and the sound of sirens approaching. He saw through a thick haze as the Sheriff had cuffed the driver for driving while under the influence of alcohol, and patted him on the shoulder for his loss before heading out, carting away a murderer and a lunatic in a bug costume in his cruiser. He even felt the gang creep close through the fog that had invaded his brain and suffocated the importance of everything else that was happening. But nothing could compare to the pain he felt inside as he held the bloody, broken body of his best friend in his arms.

He emerged briefly from his sadness and saw the gang staring down at him and what had once been Scooby Doo, the most amazing canine the world had ever seen. Daphne was red-eyed and frazzled, trying miserably to stifle her sobs with a handkerchief over her mouth. Fred was staring wide-eyed and in shock at the dog, as if he'd never seen one before in his life. And Velma... Velma was looking impassively down at them. She seemed bored by the whole thing, if Shaggy was honest, and it flared up something painfully hot and angry in the pit of his stomach. But he looked back down, and it disappeared, replaced by a cold, cruel sorrow at the unfairness of it all.

Thunder rumbled in the sky above him, and rain began to drip down. Shaggy realized he was crying, but he didn't care as he lifted Scooby's body into his arms. Blood seeped down his shirt as the heavens came pouring down, and he started walking the long way home, ignoring the gang's cries to wait and let them get the van.

He had a funeral to plan.

* * *

_Hello, all. It's been a while since I wrote anything on here, due to time constraints and large workloads and various family issues that have come up. What most affected me was mainly due to everything that SDMI introduced/ruined in the Scoobyverse, I lost all possible inspiration and love for the show I'd grown up with. I am recovering from this blow, but my perception has been altered a slight, so my other stories may not be updated any time soon, simply because most of them were supposed to be Shelma centered, and Misery Incorporated ruined that couple for me. I may recover in time to try to update/finish other works, but for now I need to vent, and what better way then with a crossover AU SDMI story?_

_Updates may be scarce for a while, school and college issues are keeping me tied down a lot lately. But I hope you enjoy what I can put on here._  
_Sincerely yours,_  
_~Wolfalona_


End file.
